


Gravity

by Meztli14



Series: Mirage Series [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-11 17:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meztli14/pseuds/Meztli14
Summary: What goes up, must come down. A lesson learned the hard way. Sequel to Mirage. Infinity War AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**I bring you** _**Gravity** _ **, the sequel to** _**Mirage** _ **. This actually takes place during Infinity War and I know I said I'd make a Black Panther one-shot but I figured I'd just touch on that movie instead. Also to those of you who have read or are reading my other fic** _**Welcome Wagon** _ **, I decided to place that fic in with this series. It would take place after this fic, so I will probably add one more chapter but after that I'll have to wait until I finish this one. I had a new idea today for an Endgame version in this universe of mine, I just gotta get this done quickly before the actual Endgame comes out. As always I don't own the characters but non canon stuff is mine.**

**It is highly advised that you go read _Mirage_  before you continue on. Nothing will make sense other wise. Also FYI, italics is spoken Sokovian. Without further ado…Read on!**

* * *

With nonexistent strain Bucky pounded the wooden post into the ground, poking at it to test its sturdiness. A section of the goat pen had snapped, due to an agitated billy, and he'd woken up early to get it done. He didn't mind the labor, it was easy work. Not to mention the prosthetic Shuri had created for him helped everything move faster as well.

After waking up he'd been unsure about a limb replacement, considering all the harm he'd done and Shuri had acknowledged his request but she had asked that he wear the initial one she'd created for him for at least a week so she knew how she would need to improve for the future. He wasn't naïve, with Steve as his friend there was bound to be trouble. That was just the kind of punk he was. By the end of the week he'd folded and asked if Shuri could create an arm for him, something for everyday use. Being able to pick up and cuddle with Jamie had been the deciding factor, especially when she would fall asleep and he got to pick her up to place her in bed.

Giving the post a last smack of his disguised metal arm he was satisfied with the job, walking a few feet away to grab more posts for the rails. Near by two nannies barely flinched at his manhandling of the wooden planks, continuing to munch on the grass and no doubt enjoy the early morning dew that clung to the green blades. He took a quick moment to gaze around himself, the hills still in shadow with barely a glow of light in the distance. He'd never figure his life would be like this, homesteader and goat minder, but he was content, happy for the first time since in a very long time. As horrible as being framed for terrorism and hunted down by everyone had been those couple years ago, it had been worth it for this payoff. Being freed from Hydra played a part in this.

When Bucky had been getting ready to be put back under, Shuri had told him she would be figuring out how to free him from the words. She'd said it wouldn't be easy but she would get it done. At the time the country of Wakanda would be entering a state of mourning, which would last sixty days. Typically, other than what was absolutely necessary, no Wakandan citizen would be working during this period but considering Shuri was the fallen king's daughter, no one was going to tell her what to do, especially if working was her way of coping.

Which it would be, Shuri had told him hours before putting him under. Her way of coping with her father's death but also doing the right thing by Bucky and his small family. She'd told him it could take some time before she was able to figure out a solution, which he was use to. Hydra would have him in cryro for months or years at a time before they woke him for an assignment, so waiting for a permanent answer to the obedience impulse in his mind was no trouble.

The time he had been spent under was made easier by the others.

Per his agreement with Wanda, she gave him visuals of Jamie and memories of how she spent her day. There had been two scheduled visits that were made without fail. Once in the morning right when they had woken up and once in the evening before going to bed.

In the mornings, via Wanda, he would watch as Jamie told him about any dreams she had or her plans for the day, his daughter looking up at his cryro-chamber or looking at Wanda which made it seem like he was actually interacting with her. In the evenings Jamie would come running into the medical wing speaking in rapid Spanish mixed with Sokovian about what she had done that day, twelve hours condensed into two and a half minutes.

During the day she would come in to visit randomly, escorted by Wanda and one of the Dora Milaje, whether to show him a flower she'd been allowed to pluck or to tape drawings onto his cryro-chamber. A few times she'd set herself on the floor with a book or any number of coloring books, crayons scattered around her. With Wanda's help he'd seen the educational books Shuri had gotten for his daughter, equations reminiscent of a foggy memory about the math he'd had to do in his head when he was a sniper with Steve and the others. He'd always been sharp, top of his classes when in school from what he could remember, and knowing he'd passed that on to his child made him proud.

Later on, after Jamie had fallen asleep, Wanda would come back and share the memories of Jamie's day with him so he could see how she did, matching up events with the report she had just given him or little stories that Jamie hadn't told him about. He remembered Wanda showing him the memory of T'Challa offering to teach more Spanish to Jamie, only for the little girl to firmly rebuff him. Apparently, according to Wanda, Jamie had announced that only her father was to teach her that language but she'd made the interim king a counteroffer of Xhosa lessons.

Others came as well; Shuri, T'Challa, and of course Steve. Granted Sully had to bring him slightly closer to the surface but just enough that he was able to make out their words.

Shuri always gushed to him about Jamie, how smart and polite his daughter was but also the mischievous streak she had. Apparently the two had commenced a prank war against her brother and Jamie's puppy eyes were invaluable and lethal. She also let him know how she was doing in regards to disabling the words in his head. She sounded confidant so he wasn't overly worried.

T'Challa would let him know how Wanda was, considering she never spoke of herself. He'd talked to the families of those who'd been killed or hurt in Lagos, but so far the pain was too fresh and he'd advised Wanda against meeting the families. While it had stressed him out, Bucky had been happy to know she didn't have to face them. If the time came for that, he wanted to be there to back her up.

Steve came often as well. Mostly he was silent but he did talk about Jamie and Wanda, about things that had happened when they had made the move to the US from Sokovia. Jamie eating ice cream for the first time. Jamie smacking Clint when he'd gently smeared frosting on her face on her first birthday.

Other times he talked about his plan for getting the rest of the team out of wherever they'd been taken, going over all the different scenarios he might come across. The last time Steve had visited he'd told Bucky he had to leave. He'd gotten a message from the red-haired woman, Natasha, and he was going to meet up with her. Apparently she was also on the run due to helping them escape at the airport. She'd been doing her own investigation and had found where the others were. He'd said he wasn't sure how long it would take, with the planning to be done but this could be the last time they talk for a while.

When he did get everyone out, he could very well not be able to come back. Ross would have everyone on alert looking for the rogue Avengers; last thing Steve wanted to do was somehow lead them back to Wakanda, back to Bucky and his family. He could understand that. He couldn't let them take his daughter or Wanda.

Over all, his time under had been pleasant, even if the time had started to bleed together. Which was why he was surprised to wake up to the two royal siblings, Wanda, and his beaming daughter a mere three weeks and a solution later.

"Hey."

Jolting out of his thoughts he looked over his shoulder to see the Sokovian, sleepy-eyed and dressed in a colorful red dress with a blanket draped from around her shoulders down to her feet shuffling toward him.

That was something that had also changed. The first time Wanda had done the live telepathic feed as arranged, he'd seen the faint red haze in the mental house where him and Sully shared space. On impulse he'd panicked and almost kicked her out but his alter had reminded him of what was going on, why there was a haze and he'd relaxed, letting Wanda continue. After the first couple times he'd no longer jolted or became distressed, even getting to the point where he eagerly welcomed the red energy.

Toward the end of his self-exile he'd begun to speak to his daughter's mother through their connection. It had started with a memory of Jamie falling while she had been playing outside the palace and he'd blurted out a question, wanting to know if the little girl was okay. It had taken Wanda a few seconds to answer back, surprised no doubt, but she did speak and it had grown from there.

He'd gone from asking about whatever memory he was seeing to asking Wanda how her day was going or random questions about herself and Jamie. One of the major milestones between them was Bucky being so comfortable with Wanda that he was fine with her using her abilities to manifest a mental projection of herself into his mind, showing up in the little mind space the alters and himself used.

He remembered the last time they had mentally talked, before he'd been woken up, and it had been a full blown conversation that had lasted nearly two hours. He realized how much their relationship had changed when, after coming out of cryro, he'd actually craved talking to her, both face-to-face and mentally; he hadn't been able to relax otherwise.

It always amazed him just how far they'd come since that first meeting nearly six years ago.

"What are you doing up so early? You were dead asleep when I left."

She let out a yawn, hair sticking up from where it had escaped her braid. "It wasn't my choice." She opened one side of the blanket to reveal the small face tucked behind her amongst the cozy haven of wool.

Bucky smiled, dropping the wood railings and holding out his arms to welcome his child.  _"What are you doing up? You should be sleeping."_

 _"Wanting to know what Dad was doing, that is what."_  Wanda let out another yawn as she released their daughter.

Lifting the little girl into his arms Bucky gave her a hug, the scent of baby emanating from her person, the smell having a calming effect on him. He glanced back at Wanda.  _"You should go back to sleep. She can hang out here with me."_

She snorted.  _"I doubt I can go back to sleep. Besides…"_  She reached out a hand to run through their daughter's brunette tresses.  _"you know how they are. If she's awake…"_

 _"Then Alec won't be far behind."_  He finished, sharing a sympathetic smile with Wanda.

The Sokovian let out a tired chuckle.  _"Now I know how my mother felt. I'll get some breakfast going. Maybe Jamie will wake before Alec, that way she can keep him busy."_  Wanda stepped closer, going up on the tips of her toes to give Bucky a firm kiss.

He reached an arm out, wrapping it around Wanda and lifting her up to take the strain off her feet. Neither of them were big on public displays of affection, only being…keen when they were by themselves and away from the kids. In front of the children and Pietro they traded modest hugs and kisses but showed nothing in mixed company.

Though sometimes Wanda could be quite mischievous, using their mental connection to bait him. He didn't mind in the least, giving as good as he got. It always made him proud whenever he saw the heated expression on her face afterward. He was convinced the twins had been conceived due to one of their telepathic amatory exchanges.

Though their lips separated Bucky kept the Sokovian close, getting reassurance and warmth from the press of her body against him. Everyday he was amazed and thankful for the petite woman in his arms. He'd found kinship with her through their shared Hydra experiences, that feeling changing into a firm, loyal friendship which morphed into a deep level of love, something he thought he'd never experience. How she could feel that way about him baffled him to the point of speechlessness.

When they had first started sharing a home, at the time for Jamie's sake, he'd been half out of his mind, disaster personified. Nightmares that debilitated him, horrific night terrors that would have him bolting awake and screaming himself hoarse. Certain things, small or big, would trigger him into either a whimpering mess or an attacking force of destruction. Thankfully Sully kept him from hurting Wanda or Jamie but his daughter's mother was always the one able to coax him back from the edge.

The depth of his gratitude and pure love for the Godsend in his arms was infinite.

He let her go, Wanda's attention transferring to their daughter, her small body tucked against his shoulder.  _"Behave for your father, yes?"_

He grinned, blowing a raspberry on the giggling child's cheek.  _"What are you talking about? Our_ Stephanie _is an angel. Isn't that right?"_

Wrapping small arms around his neck he could see her steel-blue eyes widen, beaming smile playing at purity.  _"I'm angel."_

Bucky held back a chuckle when Wanda shot him an unimpressed look, starting to walk back to the house.  _"I blame you and Steve."_

This time he did grin, giving an impish wink to his youngest daughter. When he'd named her after his best friend he'd had no idea that it would somehow invoke the man's ability to deceive others with innocence and transfer to his child. Although it came in handy when the two of them conspired in swiping desserts off the table during the dinners they had with T'Challa and Shuri.

Switching from Sokovian to English, the hint of Brooklyn in his tone, Bucky placed Stephanie on the ground. "Dad's gotta finish this fence but you go keep those girls company, yeah baby girl?"

She gave a large nod, making her way over to the two nannies who knew his children and didn't blink an eye as Stephanie began to randomly talk to them, the little girl ripping out bits of grass to offer.

He took in a deep breath, letting the warmth and comfort fill him. He had Wanda and his children and he had Steve, his best friend. That was all he needed. He smiled, taking in the beauty that was the Wakandan sunrise. Yes, he was content. He was happy.

* * *

**Yay! Obviously I've made this into a WinterWitch fic, because I love that pairing. Sorry to all those wanting otherwise, you won't find it here. Let me know what you guys think, I'll try getting this finished quickly. Peace out. -Mez**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here's chapter 2. I would like to thank nevrmoravnO26, Coframuss, Pikadragon, Norazul, and guest for kudo-ing and commenting . And if you're new to Gravity, please go and read the first in this series called** _**Mirage** _ **. Everything would make a lot more sense. The italics are spoken Sokovian. Let's go!**

* * *

_"Do not do it. No."_  Wanda warned, readily entering the staring contest, eager to prove her point. Her advisory stood their ground, eyes beady and unrelenting. She would not loose this fight. Not again. The stalemate lasted a few more minutes before Wanda inched her hand forward once more only to be pecked at. For the third time.

The Sokovian mother gritted her teeth, death threats burning on her tongue. She wanted to threaten, to curse the golden hen that clucked victoriously from her nest, the one nest she had left to get eggs from but she couldn't voice such words. Not with the possibility of Jamie overhearing. The little girl loved this cursed chicken and, Wanda admitted reluctantly, the hen loved her daughter back. Going so far as to attack anyone she deemed a danger to the child.

Taking a peek over her shoulder, Wanda looked for her oldest child but saw no trace of her. She was probably still with Pietro. Feeling a vindictive smile curl her lips Wanda flicked a wrist and her scarlet flared, lifting the bird up off her nest and to the floor all the while sounding quite affronted as the hen scampered out of the coop, clucking loudly the entire way.

Snatching the three eggs left behind, Wanda stepped back out of the hutch, the other hens peacefully walking about, except for the malefic hen. No, she was strutting at the feet of the only other person she liked, running to him as if he could save her.

James.

The man in question was holding a sack of feed, playful grin on his face. "Have fun, did you?"

She took another look around for Jamie, deeming it safe. "I can't wait for the day to come." She made a swift chopping motion at her neck.

He laughed. "Pretty sure Jamie won't let that happen."

Wanda narrowed her eyes at the infuriating fowl as it swaggered by her. "Don't be so sure, she's seen Lion King, she'll understand." She gave a delicate sniff and turned on her heel, ignoring James' quiet chuckles. "Come Mihajlo."

The large animal lurched to his feet, trotting loyally by her side as Wanda made her way back to the house. He was one of four canines that roamed their acreage, given as gifts to the family.

A week before James had woken up, Wanda and Jamie had been out on the plains located on the fringes of Wakanda, escorted by a Dora Milaje, to see the villages and their livestock. The people there were more isolated but quite friendly and less likely to know who Wanda was, thus it was safer for her to be out in public. Though she'd covered her hair with a shawl and kept from using her scarlet in public so as not to tempt fate. It was there that Jamie had discovered a few of one farmer's dogs, used to guard his herd but also his family and home.

The Sokovian mother had been nervous, her child so small and delicate when beside the massive canine but it had been fine. The gentleness and affection displayed toward her daughter from the beast was surprising yet heartwarming.

Growing up on the streets had been difficult as her and Pietro had had to fight for food, sometimes with others or feral dogs. Those breeds had been lanky but thick furred to battle the cold seasons of Sokovia. Usually it was a mix of shepherd and Nordic breeds but not these creatures. Massive bone and muscle structures, large blocky heads with short fine hair in either a reddish brown with black masks or brindle markings.

Boerboel was the breed told to Wanda by the Dora Milaje with her, an Africaans word aptly meaning farmer's dog that had been imported from South Africa to aid the isolated villagers. While many other livestock herders closer to the city capital relied on the vibranium-run barriers to keep their animals safe, out on the fringes of society these people used the dogs as a traditional deterrent.

Jamie had been ecstatic but respectful as Wanda had taught her when meeting strange animals. The compound hadn't had any pets and Clint hadn't owned a dog, though she knew the man loved them, so her daughter didn't get much exposure to them. The only time she did was when Wanda took them to a park in disguise.

On returning to the palace Jamie had run straight for her slumbering father, telling him all about the dogs she'd met. And when she'd shown James the memories later that night, he'd had a flash of concern but as Wanda explained and he watched, his worry changed into envy. She'd laughed at him for a second, together in his mind space, his face lightly pink as he simply said he liked dogs.

But by then she had known him better. He was being shy, modest. He didn't like dogs, he loved them. The bigger the better.

And when he'd been awaken, cleared of the triggers, and released from the medical wing, that village was one of the first places Jamie had taken her father. Granted this time they not only had the Dora Milaje accompanying them but also Doctor Mayosi, Shuri, and T'Challa. The villagers had been quite surprised by the royal visit.

But all Wanda had cared about was the smiles shared between father and daughter as they interacted with the massive creatures.

She'd known what would happen next. Ten minutes into the ride back to the palace, Jamie had asked about getting a dog. Two days later James had "casually" mentioned the dogs from the village. Even Pietro, who had slowly been getting over his hate of James once Wanda had showed him the truth, talked to her about getting a dog for Jamie. She knew what they were doing. Trying to soften her up. She just hadn't expected their plan to be so far reaching.

Shuri started bugging T'Challa for a dog but Wanda had seen the wink exchanged between the princess and her daughter. Even Doctor Mayosi had gotten involved, with a sly smile saying things like how dogs could help James with his PTSD. She knew what they had been doing since the beginning but she'd hemmed and hawed purposely just to see how far they'd go.

Finally James and Jamie, hilariously along with Shuri and Pietro, had approached her, the three with their hands pressed together in pleading prayer stance, eyes wide and begging for a dog. James stood behind the trio, trying to be stoic but she could see the silent 'please' in his expression. She'd laughed and put them out of their misery, stating she'd already talked to T'Challa when they had been at the village together two weeks ago.

After talking with James more Wanda had told T'Challa the requirements needed for the dog. Calm temperament and incredibly good with children had been a must but the canine would also need to be trained as a PTSD dog.

She remembered Sam talking about getting one for the team. They were trained specifically to help with anxiety and fear, even acting as barriers between handler and the public but also provide stress reducing pressure on trained body points.

The dog would be an anchor for James, to help bring him out of any episodes he could possible have but also, per James' own request, had to be big and powerful enough to stop or slow him down should he turn violent against Wanda, Jamie, and Pietro. She didn't think he ever would but he had refused to agree until she relented.

That was how Sima came about.

The reverse brindle female that T'Challa presented to the family was a four year old adult, spayed, with an even temper and both herself and the two sides of her line known for their kindness and patience with children. She was large as requested by the former soldier, topping out around a hundred and forty seven pounds and her assistance training had been supervised by both Doctor Mayosi and James' therapist Doctor Godobo.

Sima proved herself quickly, especially in the first week, helping to calm James down before he was triggered or making sure to keep herself between her charge and Jamie when he was lost in the throes of a flashback. With the dog as an anchor Wanda had found it easier to help Sully bring James back from such episodes within a short amount of time.

After a week after having Sima, the small family had moved out of the palace to a village just on the edges of the main city. It wasn't as isolated as the village with the dogs due to James' need to return for his twice-a-week therapy sessions but it was removed enough to be quite peaceful.

It had been awkward at first. Though James and her hadn't been married or had any kind of romantic relationship at the time, they did have a child together so they'd agreed to live as a family so they wouldn't offend anyone, even though T'Challa had said they wouldn't if they decided to live separately. They hadn't wanted to push their luck. Pietro lived on his own, but in a home near by, ready to help if need be.

Seeing as the people in this village were much more informed than the farming community they had visited on the outskirts of Wakanda, Wanda always wore a shawl with her kanga, hiding her hair and casing her face in shadows. She'd also refused to use her scarlet, even in the privacy of their round house for fear of someone seeing the bright red from outside.

It had been going well until her child's life had been in danger.

That day James and Pietro had left earlier in the morning to go on a hunting trip with a majority of the village men, their superior strength and speed placing them in high admiration as their help led to more successful hunts. It was needed considering both men had higher metabolisms and needed extra food.

While the men had been on their way back Wanda and Jamie, along with a couple of her daughter's friends and the women of the village had gone to the river to wash laundry, a few of the men near by to watch over them. Everything had been fine, Wanda nearly finished and glancing up to see where her little girl was every now and then. James had been doing better so as a result Sima had been spending more time with Wanda and Jamie, the large dog following her daughter everywhere which helped ease the Sokovian's worry.

Dropping her guard had almost been her ruin.

Sima's sudden and vicious roaring along with the children's screams had everyone, including Wanda, jolting in place. Hearing the gentle canine make such a sound mixed with the cries of Jamie had sent her into panic mode. With good reason.

Wanda had stood from her crouch at the water line amongst everyone's distressed yells to witness the horrific sight several hundred feet down along the river's edge.

It had been massive, the cape buffalo's coat a deep black and the curved horns looking menacing. Especially considering it had stood mere feet away from Jamie and her friends with only Sima standing between them.

Wanda, along with the two other children's mothers, had started screaming and running forward as Jamie and her two friends ran away, the men running to the beast with spears held high.

Wanda remembered being warned of these creatures, how they trampled and killed dozens of people a year. And there was one in close proximity to her child.

Wanda had screamed as the bull snorted angrily and charged, Sima launching herself at the nose of the creature only to be lifted into the air and tossed away, leaving the retreating children defenseless.

In an instant her scarlet had exploded out of her and Wanda had taken to the air, covering the distance in seconds and landing in front of the creature just as it started to charge forward, no doubt its target the three little ones running away.

With bared teeth and teary eyes Wanda had conjured a barrier, meeting the bovine head on. The sheer power of each head butt had made her arms jolt in pain and Wanda had cried out at one particular horn thrust.

And then suddenly Sima had been there, throwing herself at the bull and latching onto an ear, shaking her head viciously and tugging the large creature away from Wanda. This had caused the buffalo to lose interest in the Sokovian and it had tried to trample the blood-covered canine as she shredded its ear.

Fearful for her child's protector Wanda had called the dog off and immediately encased the bull in her scarlet. With a rage filled shout she'd sent the herbivore clear across the other side of the river, landing with an echoing thud.

With scarlet flaming along her body and Sima a bloody yet defiant figure next to her Wanda had watched the bull stay down for a second before it got to its feet and stumbled off, blood seeping down its neck from the wound Sima had gifted it.

And just like that Wanda had nearly collapsed from exhaustion but she'd ignored the ache in her body as she ran back, meeting Jamie half way. Clutching her crying daughter safely in her arms had triggered Wanda and she'd fallen to her knees, dissolving into a loud sobbing heap on the ground, Sima pressing her body at her back. She'd nearly lost her child. She should have been watching her. Should have kept her close. It was her fault. All of it.

And then she'd heard them. Cries of her name and her daughter's by two different voices but ones she knew immediately. She'd tighten her hold on Jamie and ran, not needing to see them to know where to go. What for, when she knew their minds so intimately.

Once crashing into his arms Wanda had clung onto his shirt, his scent grounding both her and Jamie as they calmed down from bawling to hiccups. All around them Xhosa had been thrown back and forth, his chest rumbling under her cheek as James spoke to the others about what had just happened. To the side Pietro's Sokovian was panicked as he tried to figure out what was wrong as both he and her were the only two not well versed in the Wakandan language.

And then she'd felt James tense, his and Sully's auras mixing as his arms tightened around her and Jamie. Something had gone wrong. James had then spoken quietly in Sokovian, telling her to go with Pietro back to the village. She'd looked up but his face had nearly expressionless, only the faintest hint of wariness in his clenched jaw. She'd peeked over her shoulder and saw what he did.

The mothers of Jamie's friends along with a majority of the women and men had seemed grateful that the children were okay, nodding their heads and thanking Wanda for her intervention but there were a few that stood at the back of the crowd that caught her eye. These people whispered to each other, staring at Wanda and pointing. One or two had looked very angry, enough that Wanda had been sure they were going to come over and start yelling.

Of course. This people hadn't been so removed that they didn't now know who was in their midst. She left immediately with Pietro, her brother picking up both Jamie and her, reaching their round house in seconds. As soon as her brother placed her on her feet Wanda had used the kimoyo beads Shuri had given her and called upon T'Challa.

The village knew the Scarlet Witch was among them.

Within the hour they'd left that village for another, this one further away from the capital and just a few miles away from the farming village they had gotten Sima from.

This one had been better. Smaller population but the area was peaceful, overlooking a lake. The children of the village had been very interested in her family, especially pointing at Pietro's hair, wanting to play with Jamie, and had been very impressed with Sima. Though Wanda had been fearful that someone would come for them, it had worked out and she'd started to believe everything would be fine.

Of course the relocation did nothing to settle James' nerves. Apparently he'd had a discussion with T'Challa and not a week later the Wakandan king had shown up with a second Boerboel, this one bigger than Sima and a dark russet, at his side.

According to James the male canine was for her. To act as a deterrent if anyone tried to come after her. She'd wanted to tell him no but the man was crafty, having T'Challa bring the dog with Jamie near by, the little girl excited for another dog. Wanda had hoped Sima wouldn't take to the new addition but apparently the male was actually her brother. James had thought this through. She'd ended up agreeing, naming the dog Mihajlo. After the archangel Michael.

Truthfully she'd understood and even appreciated his concern. From then on the large male followed her around as she went about her day, which she actually didn't mind. Life continued on, getting better as the days past.

Then one evening, right before the sun set and they were getting ready for bed, the kimoyo beads had chimed and she'd smiled when Shuri's hologram popped up. But it had quickly turned into a frown as Shuri tearily explained what had just happened.

Afterward she'd summoned James and Pietro, quickly telling them what the princess had told her. They'd been packed and ready to disappear in just a few minutes. Except when they went to leave, several of the village people were outside their door, sacks of food and containers of water at the ready. The elders gave James maps of other villages, where safe water could be found, the best hunting grounds, and small huts that the hunters used when on long trips.

And then they'd vanished, moving constantly each day, only stopping at night to eat and sleep. James had hardly gotten any rest those days, staying alert and only sleeping for a few hours at a time every couple of days while Pietro stood watch.

It was nearly two weeks before Shuri and T'Challa found them.

Of course James had instructed them to leave the kimoyo beads behind in case it could be used to tract their movements so news of T'Challa's survival and triumph had never reached them.

So seeing T'Challa alive, or possibly someone disguised as the man, had sent the group into a frenzy. Pietro had immediately taken Jamie and ran, leaving James and Wanda to fight off the imposter. They had fought for a few minutes before Shuri was able to settle them down and explain what had happened.

Afterward they were able to go back to the village, the others happy to see them return. It wasn't until a few weeks later that James' doctors felt he was well on his way and no longer needed to visit twice a week. Though they did get a twice-a-month promise out of him.

At that point Wanda and James had approached T'Challa about having a place of their own. He'd obliged them.

Setting the basket of eggs into the vibranium-powered fridge Wanda paused, looking out the window slots of their much larger round house.

The one back at the village years ago had been made up of one room, a little over ten feet in diameter and split in half with a curtain so Wanda could change in private. There had been two beds, one tucked up against the back wall while the other one lay next to it. James had claimed the first one, the one closest to the door. She knew the significance so she hadn't protested, finding it reassuring.

Now though their home was much larger with a table, a few dressers, and the fridge with two beds and the twins' bed. Wanda and James' mattress was closest to the door, the dogs' blankets and pillows laying across from them, just inside the door. The kids' beds were at the back of the house, furthest away with mud walls encasing their area to hide them from view.

It wasn't just the house that was big though. Their property was well outside the city, remote with nothing but woods and fields for a few miles in any direction, though Pietro's own round house was near by in the woods. It reminded her of Clint's farm. That was when she had gotten a taste of this kind of life.

Looking out the window she spied the chicken coop next to the goat shelter and pen a few hundred feet away from the house. James had just finished fixing the railings a few days ago.

On the other side of the pen was the garden, something Wanda was particularly proud of. From her angle she could see the brunette heads of Alec and Stephanie, the twins sitting beside the garden, their two canine babysitters near by. What were they doing?

Wanda squinted her eyes, letting out a sigh and shouted through the window. "James! What are the twins eating?"

On the other side of the goat pen he threw the bag of feed onto the accumulated pile, turning to look at their children. He shouted back. "The amaranth!"

Of course. She wasn't sure where they got it from but the twins happily devoured their vegetables while Wanda had to fight with Jamie to eat any of hers. Coincidently she also had to fight James on the matter. She'd better make sure they didn't pull up any of the carrots, they weren't ready yet.

By the time Mihajlo and her were out of the house and at the garden Alec was the only one still sitting in place, Mango laying next to him as the boy snacked on the greens. So far he hadn't gotten too much dirt on himself or eaten it but she could never be sure. She gently pried the vegetables from his hand to rinse it with the water she'd brought.

 _"We gotta wash it before we eat it Alec. Where is your sister?"_  She handed it back to him and the boy turned, pointing into the garden.

_"Over there."_

Tucked behind the rows of sweet corn Wanda found Stephanie standing next to the batch of spider plants, plucking leaves off and stuffing them in her mouth. Once again near by was Stephanie's guardian Dodger, sitting at the edge of the garden. Wanda had specifically trained the dogs to avoid the garden, although if the children were in trouble they marched right through it.

_"Come, out you go."_

She managed to get the twins rounded up and planted them closer to where James was working, that way it was easier to keep an eye on them.

"What was she eating now?"

Wanda walked over to the man. "The spider plant. I don't understand where they got it from. I'll eat the vegetables because I must while you and Jamie are impossible. It amazes me sometimes."

"Maybe it's a gene mutation."

She smirked, "Yes, because clearly enjoying leafy greens is abnormal."

He lifted his hands in surrender. "I'm just saying what kid, let 'lone a baby, likes their veggies that much? I ain't never seen it before."

She chuckled. It was true though. She'd never seen it before either. At least she knew her children were growing up healthy.

There was a whisper of several minds brushing against her senses and Wanda turned to the east. James paused, noticing her gaze and quickly tossed his sack of feed to the pile.

"What is it?"

She glanced at him but kept her attention to the top of the hill. "T'Challa and Okoye. With a couple of King's guards." She looked over at him. "Something's wrong."

James' jaw clenched. "Call your brother and Jamie back."

Wanda sent out the telepathic message and within seconds Pietro stood before her, Jamie hanging onto his back, both of them dirty from their romping in the woods. Sima came galloping out of the woods seconds later.  _"What's wrong?"_

At the top of the hill the Wakandan king and his general came into view.  _"Take the children and go to the house. We'll tell you what's going on afterward."_

He glanced up the knoll, his eyes narrowing before he nodded. With nothing but a breeze, him and the children disappeared.

James came up beside her. "They're carrying a box."

Dread filled her. "I know."

The parents watched as the small entourage drew near, T'Challa and Okoye reaching them first. The Wakandan pair were silent as the two purple-clad guards moved forward and placed the box on the sacks of feed, opening it, and stepping away.

As one Wanda and James walked forward, her breath hitching when she saw the contents.

It was black and gold, the sleek vibranium plates seamless. It was vastly different than James' current arm, disguised to look realistic; down to the skin and muscle tone, hairs, and little freckles. No, this new arm was designed for something else in mind.

Beside her James slumped slightly, his tone resigned. "Where's the fight?"

Mentally she reached out to him, stroking gently against his consciousness. She would be right there with him the entire time.

T'Challa pursed his lips, looking at them both. Wanda could read the apology from his body language. "On it's way."

* * *

**Here it comes. Also, sorry about all the back story about the dogs and villages being so long. And if you haven't guessed it Sima and Mihajlo are Sokovian names, though in reality their Serbian names I picked. Alec's Boerboel is named Mango because Jamie picked it and Stephanie's dog is named Dodger not because of Chris Evans but because of the Brooklyn Dodgers. Though Chris named his dog Dodger from the Disney movie** _**Oliver and Company** _ **. If anyone has questions about the information I put in this chapter let me know, I'll try to explain as I do try and rather research when I type up fics. Let me know what you guys think! Peace out. -Mez**


	3. Chapter 3

**So last chapter I very briefly touched on Wanda showing Pietro "the truth," which was also hinted at in** _**Mirage** _ **. I do plan on making a one or two-shot about what happened between Bucky and Wanda those years ago. Just give me some time. I wanna finish** _**Gravity** _ **before Endgame comes out next week. Big thank you to Blu3M3mphis and Guest for the kudos!. Underlined and italic is mental Sokovian while the plain italic inside this symbol '~' is spoken Xhosa. Now, here's chapter 3.**

* * *

The ride to the palace was tense, Bucky trying not to think about what this day could mean for his family. What could change for them if something were to happen to him? What could happen to him if something–no, he wasn't gonna go there. He couldn't, he just couldn't fathom. So he wouldn't.

Back home Wanda had had a brief argument with her brother that she had ultimately won, Bucky backing her up. Himself and Wanda were heavy hitters and while Pietro could do a significant amount of damage, his speed was what Wanda needed back home.

Bucky may have changed the settings on the barrier around their land but there was always the chance that whatever came could find its way to the house and get through somehow. So Wanda needed Pietro to be ready to grab the kids and take off, keeping them out of harm's way. Her brother relented after that.

Saying bye to the kids had been hard, holding them for much longer than he normally did, trying to memorize the feel and smell of them. According to Steve, what was coming was on a scale of universal destruction. If they failed that was it. Alec and Stephanie were just under a year so they didn't really have any idea what was going on but Jamie had known something was amiss. She'd been wary but she'd told them to be careful, giving firm hugs and a kiss each.

And then they'd had to leave.

Now on their way to the palace, Bucky and Wanda were looking over the information Shuri had put together for them based on what Steve had told her on the phone. It was an assault from up above. Stark had disappeared while fighting two of these aliens while the android in the cape, Vision, had been ambushed by another two in Scotland after a pro-Accords conference.

It was only because of the heads up they'd gotten from a Bruce Banner that let the others get to Vision before the aliens ripped the stone out of his head. However there had been damage done and they were bringing him to Wakanda to see if Shuri could help to remove the stone safely without killing the android.

Bucky looked over at Wanda when he read the note about having her destroy the stone either after extraction or, if need be, while the gem was still in place. That would mean killing him. While it had irked Bucky only the slightest when Pietro had told him of the android's past interest in Wanda, he knew she saw him as a friend. Possibly having to kill someone she was close to would hurt her.

When they had reached the palace they were shown to a suite to get ready, clothes given to them for the up coming battle. While he had wanted to change right away, Wanda had insisted on showering first. It didn't make sense to him until they were both standing under the water, his arms full of a silently trembling Sokovian, that he understood. This was the last time they would be together privately. After they got changed and left to join the others, it would be all seriousness. So he held her close, committing the moment to memory.

Afterward they'd gotten changed, his outfit reminiscent of what he'd worn as a Commando while Wanda was dressed in the same material, vibranium woven into the threads for protection, but with black pants and a red jacket, form fitting to prevent an enemy from snagging at her.

Though he was use to his hair long, and Wanda not minding the length, he'd had her cut it short on the grounds that it would get in the way of fighting. Hydra had only kept it long to avoid any more maintenance than need be but also to look menacing. Now though, it brushed the tips of his ears and gave him a clear field of vision. Wanda had followed his example, weaving her hair into a braid. An enemy could still grab it but it would be out of her face, allowing her to see better.

Together they made their way back down to ground level, mindful of the King's Guard rushing about. Bucky watched T'Challa and the Dora Milaje walk out to the landing pad just as the gray airship touched down, its wings curling upward.

The ramp lowered and out came Steve, Natasha, Sam, Colonel Rhodes, and Vision, the android holding his side. There was another man with them, a Bruce Banner according to the pictures and videos Bucky had seen. With his enhanced hearing Bucky could hear them greet each other before they started to walk back toward the palace.

Glancing at Wanda, she nodded and the duo made their way to the gathering, just as T'Challa spoke, a wave in their direction. "...the Dora Milaje, and…"

Bucky smiled at his friend, Wanda giving a quick wave next to him. "Two ex-Hydra experiments."

"How you two been?"

After not seeing his friend face to face for two years, it was nice giving him an actual hug. From the corner of his eye he could see Wanda giving out hugs more freely to the others. "Pretty good actually, for the end of the world."

Steve returned the smile, moving to give Wanda a hug too. "And the others? How are they?"

Besides T'Challa and Pietro Steve was the only one who knew that he was Jamie's father, but also that Wanda and him had gotten together and had more children. But by the glances he was getting from Steve's team, he was sure the others would figure out something was going on with him and their old team mate.

Bucky smiled at the thought of his kids, feeling the same emotions from Wanda as she answered. "Good. All good."

T'Challa stepped in, a hand spread out to lead the way. "Shall we?"

Like he knew he would his friend started sounded off orders to his team. Sam, Colonel Rhodes, and himself would stay outside to keep watch while the others would go in to take Vision to Shuri. He didn't have a problem with that.

Glancing over at Wanda she gave a subtle nod, her voice floating through his head.  _"Be careful."_

He returned the gesture, his own words flowing through their bond.  _"You too. I'll see you afterward."_

The group split, Wanda, Steve, and the others disappearing inside while Bucky stayed put, gaze on the horizon and gun resting in his arms. Colonel Rhodes stood near by, encased in the metal armor with the gun on his shoulder rotating slowly and at the ready. Bucky couldn't see him but he could hear Wilson behind him a few feet, pacing back and forth. He could also feel the eyes from both men on him. He wondered how long it'd take before one of them cracked.

Not even a full minute later the winged airman walked up to him, stopping at his side. Bucky shifted slightly. "Wilson."

"Barnes." In the back of his mind Sully stirred. He had been quiet the entire time, silently watching their surroundings. The alter had gone somewhat dormant during the peaceful times, only resurfacing within the last hour or so due to the hint of danger. He was more awake now with bits of the rival team in range.

Bucky could see Rhodes out of the corner of his eye glancing at them, though he made no move to get closer. He was sure the Colonel was eavesdropping. He searched out the bond.  _"Kill me now."_

It took her a second.  _"Why?"_

_"I think Wilson wants to have a heart-to-heart."_

Bucky could practically hear her rolling her eyes even from so far away.  _"_ _Behave James."_

"Cantaloupe, fire hydrant, spatula."

Bucky turned sharply to Wilson, confused. The other man was watching him, for what he wasn't sure. Finally he asked. "What was the point of that?"

Wilson shrugged. "Just checking."

Bucky clenched his jaw, Sully giving off an irritated growl.  _"I think I'll tell him about that donkey I named after him."_

Amusement bled into the bond.  _"James, I'm trying to pay attention."_

_"Please, we both know how good you are at multitasking."_

_"James."_

_"Alright I'll stop."_  He tuned back in, throwing a glance at Wilson. "The words are gone. Shuri got rid of them."

"I know man, I can tell. You look good, better." The winged man nodded at him, not a trace of amusement. "I'm happy for ya."

He'd forgotten Steve telling him Wilson was a counselor. Bucky shifted slightly, muttering to the man next to him. "Thanks."

He got a nod before they went quiet, each veteran scanning the city or horizon. Every once in a while a Dora Milaje or two, even a few King's Guard would pass by giving Bucky a nod as they went, Wilson and Rhodes glancing at him the first time it happened.

The man next to him reached up and tapped the ear piece. Bucky had seen him turn it on earlier but now he was turning it off. That could only mean one thing.

"So…"

Here it came. Bucky was actually surprised by how long they had held out. He watched as a few Wakandan wave riders landed further out on the strip, their ramps lowered and ready to load up soldiers. "What?"

"You and Wanda?"

His tone was fairly even, so he wasn't sure if he was surprised or incredulous. Bucky turned to look at Wilson, seeing Colonel Rhodes a few feet away blatantly staring at the two men. He knew they were curious, Wanda had been their friend and team mate, not to mention they had all been around Jamie since she was four months old.

There must have been some kind of unknowing aggressive expression on his face because Wilson lifted his hands in surrender. "I don't mean it in a bad way. If anything I approve. I didn't even think about it until I saw you two earlier but you make sense together."

Bucky knew he didn't need anyone's approval when it came to his relationship with Wanda but the fact that someone didn't see him and think he was evil and needed to stay away was a relief. But he was curious about something. "Make sense how?"

"Not to upset you man, but Hydra plays a big part. You can relate with her because of that. It can be difficult being in a relationship with someone who doesn't understand what you've been through, especially something traumatic. It's hard enough being in a relationship with a veteran, let alone someone whose been through what you two have with those guys. You can understand and heal each other that way."

Bucky shifted again. He knew all about that. She helped him with the nightmares, had especially in the beginning, and he did the same when they came for her. Both were able to pick up on what could possibly be a trigger for a flashback and act accordingly, without having to ask or make a big deal about it.

"Thanks."

They were quiet for a second more.

"How's Jamie?"

Bucky smiled, reaching up for his vest. He pulled the zipper down halfway, reaching into the interior pocket. He knew which photograph to grab, leaving one tucked away while handing over the other. It was from last month, when Bucky had managed to convince T'Challa to set up a mock baseball game with a few of the King's Guard and kids from neighboring villages. He remembered hitting the ball and running for bases while his family cheered on the sidelines, his oldest jumping up and down screaming, "Yeah Daddy!"

Shuri had taken the picture, Wanda holding Jamie, both smiling wide and donning blue hats with a white stylized B on the front.

God, he loved his family. "Her birthday's in a few months."

Wilson smiled fondly and while he didn't give Colonel Rhodes the photograph, he did show it over his shoulder so he could see. Chances are the armor plated man was using a zoom feature in the metal suit.

"Four right?"

The picture was given back and Bucky paused to stare at it a second, a pleasant warmth spreading through his chest. "Yeah."

The kimoyo beads around his wrist rang and he quickly stashed the picture away, maneuvering to flick one of the beads out of alignment and into the center of his palm. A hologram of the earth appeared. "Shit."

"What?"

"What is it?"

Both Wilson and the Colonel were staring at the display, their voices concerned. He glanced up at them before studying the readings. "Something just showed up in the atmosphere over us."

All three immediately turned their eyes skyward, Bucky trying to peer through the clouds. It seemed calm so far.

"I got something." Colonel Rhodes pointed up and Bucky twisted to get a better look at the dark shadow forming above the city.

"Hey Cap, we got a situation here."

The large flaming mass was directly heading for the palace and Bucky waited for the moment. A large booming sound shook the ground as whatever the projectile was slammed into the barrier, exploding into fiery pieces. "God I love this place."

"Don't start celebrating yet guys, we got more incoming outside the dome."

Bucky watched as five more flaming missiles made landfall, none hitting the dome but he could see the faint shine of blue from the barrier. Must be the shock waves. His bracelet went off again, this time the sound urgent. He flicked at it, Xhosa being spoken quickly.

"What's going on?" Wilson was looking back and forth between the horizon and his bracelet.

Bucky put the beads away. "T'Challa's ordered a city wide evacuation. All defense systems are in engaged."

The doors to the palace banged open and both King's Guard and Dora Milaje poured out, heading straight for the wave riders. At last Steve and the rest of his team joined the flow of people.

 _~"White Wolf. Are you coming?"~_  One of the Dora Milaje called out to him from one of the ships.

He nodded at her, turning to look at the other two. "Wilson. Colonel Rhodes."

"Sergeant Barnes." The armored man nodded to him before taking flight.

Wilson on the other hand reached out and patted him on the shoulder, a friendly gesture. "See ya later man." He too took to the air.

Bucky jogged to one of the transports, jumping in just as the ramp was lifting to close. He glanced back at the palace, seeking out the windows to the medical wing. There she was.

Wanda was looking down at him, her arms crossed over her chest, one lifted slightly to her mouth where he knew she was swiping a thumb over her lip. It was her nervous tick.

_"Be careful okay?"_

He kept his eyes on her as the ship started, the engines revving.  _"You too. I'll see you after."_

The ship started to move.

_"I love you James."_

The ship picked up speed, the palace quickly disappearing.

_"Love you too Wanda."_

* * *

**Almost done! Maybe two more chapters? It'll actually get a bit confusing so hopefully I'll be able to explain it better when it's time. People will probably be upset with me cutting Bucky's hair but come on, logically the long hair is a hindrance. It'll get in your eyes and limit your sight. Not good in a fight against huge alien monsters. I'm just saying. Also I never understood Wanda's outfit in CW or IW. She had no protection what's so ever. So basically in my version she's somewhat dressed like Natasha. Because it makes more sense to me. Same with the hair. So I took liberties with those issues. It's always bothered me. Anywho, let me know what you think! Peace out. -Mez**


	4. Chapter 4

**Almost done. Also the premier for Endgame is tonight. Can you believe it? I'm so scared. As usual under lined and italics are mental Sokovian. Let's go.**

* * *

She'd held out as long as she could. She'd been tempted, oh so tempted, to join the fight earlier. She saw just how many of those monstrous things there were and in her worry she'd immediately sought out James. He'd been fine and so she'd scanned for the others, checking on them. They had been fine.

And then they weren't.

James was first, her bond with him letting her know the moment the gun was swatted away. He'd fallen to the ground, his knife and vibranium arm the only thing keeping him from being killed. She'd erupted in red energy, swirls dancing along her body as she mentally cried out for him, her eyes growing teary. But he'd told her no. To stay at the palace. That she had a more important job to do.

She'd sought out the others, Steve and T'Challa getting grabbed and tossed about, even Bruce being over run by the creatures. The glass windows had started cracking, her eyes glowing an angry red in the smooth reflection.

And then a beam of prism light had touched down mid-battle, a large weapon boomeranging into the crowd, killing the creatures as it arced through the air. It was Thor accompanied by two others. The new arrivals had thrown themselves into the melee and Wanda had settled, seeing how much help they'd provided.

The enemies had noticed too. A few minutes went by before large black mechanical disks, wheel-like in movement, had sprouted from the ground, destroying everything in their path. And Wanda knew she couldn't sit back any longer.

Bursting through the glass Wanda had maneuvered her scarlet, propelling herself through the air to land directly into the path of the oncoming metal contraptions. With concern for her teammates Wanda had unleashed her energy, wrapping and sending the rings aside, crushing the black creatures under their weight.

Natasha had nodded at her while Okoye had twirled her staff around muttering at the young mother. "What took you so long?"

Now as Wanda stalked amongst the fighting and blood, walking over the alien bodies that had fallen by her scarlet, she realized something.

Who knew watching cartoons with Cooper and Lila would be the thing that gave her the best ideas.

As she walked her scarlet flared around her almost like a wave, spreading out roughly ten yards in all directions and passing harmlessly through Wakandan and Avenger alike. Until one of the foreign creatures touched it.

Being so in tuned with the battle around her Wanda felt the three four-armed monsters enter her perimeter and with barely a thought encased them in a tomb of scarlet and in the next breath, dozens of energy spikes lanced inward through each body. The scarlet pulled away, the now dead bodies dropping with a thud to the ground. All within a couple of seconds.

Two more creatures ran at her but, having learned from what happened to their brethren, leapt into the air to avoid the murderous wave, intent on tackling the Sokovian. Wanda didn't paused, pulling her ripple of scarlet inward and forming a dome around herself.

The aliens slammed into the barrier but their actions attracted others, more creatures coming forward and replicating their moves, clawing at the force field to try and reach the human hidden safely inside. Soon it was completely dark, their massive bodies blocking out the Wakandan light. And that's when Wanda struck.

With a flick of her wrist long, thick spikes erupted from the dome creating the shape of a morning star. The amount of the points were so condensed that no creature was spared nothing less than ten wounds. Their movements ceased and Wanda waved a hand, the dome opening in the center and tossing the aliens to the side.

She continued on, her wave trapping and killing while she slashed her arms out at enemies, a whip of crimson doing her bidding by dismembering or decapitating. If they got too close she merely wrapped them in her scarlet and ripped them apart, reminiscent of the Sokovian battle with Ultron's robots.

She knew she looked gruesome to the others, alien blood staining her clothes with bits of it smeared on her skin, especially to the other Avengers she hadn't seen in a couple years. However, in the last six months she'd been doing training with the King's Guard and Dora Milaje so they knew what she had been working on, even giving her ideas or helping to hone her skills. Even then, she didn't much care for what they thought of her as she morphed her scarlet into javelins, striking the creatures in the head and chest.

All she could think about was one of these things killing James or somehow finding their home where Pietro and her children were hiding. No, she wouldn't be merciful. Not with her family on the line.

The communicator crackled to life. "Guys, we got a vision situation here."

Wanda paused mid step.

"Somebody get to Vision!"

One of the aliens must have snuck into the palace.

"I got 'im."

Wanda pressed at her ear piece. "On my way."

Pain. Erupting pain. Wanda cried out as she fell, her body slamming a few times before settling in the dirt.

_"Wanda!"_

Her head throbbed and the ringing made it difficult to focus.  _"I'm…fine James. Keep..keep fighting."_

A hand grabbed her and Wanda was flipped over, the sharp pain in her head reacting to the fast movement. She tried focusing on the shadow looming over her.

"He'll die alone." The voice was slightly feminine with a gravelly tone to it. "As will you."

"She's not alone."

She knew that voice, finding comfort in the familiar mental presence of Natasha. Another joined in and Wanda let out a sigh. Okoye and Natasha had come to her aid.

A growl of rage and the metallic bangs of clashing weapons let her know what was going on and Wanda hissed as she tried to sit up to help if she could. The pain was down to a mild throb and her focus a bit better. She could see blurry forms dancing back and forth, one tall and foreign to her, the other two were smaller, one dressed in dark clothes with pale hair and the other in familiar red garb.

Rumbling shook the ground and Wanda ducked as dirt rained down from above and she saw one of the huge mechanical wheels pass over head. They were saved by the ditch they were fighting in. But it also gave her an idea.

Sitting up, Wanda flicked her wrist and the disk that had just passed turned around slowly, the metal groaning at the manipulation. Once repositioned Wanda let it go and it started up again, this time back toward them.

Finally Wanda focused on the alien with horns and dark hair trying to press her wrist blade into Natasha. Feeling the ground shaking once more Wanda lashed out, her scarlet wrapping around the tall bipedal and throwing her upward. Right into the disk's path.

Exhausted Wanda fell back down, trying to catch her breath. She turned to Okoye who nodded at her and then looked over at Natasha as the Russian sat up.

"That was really gross."

Wanda shrugged her shoulders, slightly out of breath. "Beggars can't be choosers."

The three of them got up, slowly and hissing at aches. Wanda flared her scarlet, honing in on the mind stone. She took a few shaking steps, gesturing to the grove of trees at the base of the medical wing nearly a mile or two off. "Vision's that way, in the trees."

The two others nodded. Natasha picked up her batons. "Go on ahead, we'll catch up."

With that the young mother lifted off, a red streak trailing behind her in flight. Her bond tugged.  _"You okay?"_

_"Yeah. I'm heading to where Vision is, at the base of the med wing. I feel Steve with him as well."_

_"Alright, I'll start heading over."_

It took her only a few seconds but she landed, walking into the small forest. Steve turned at her landing and she nodded at him, seeing the dead creature at his feet. A few more steps revealed Vision on the ground resting against a log. She marched forward.

"You okay Viz?" He looked weak, a hand resting on the wound to his abdomen, taking shaky breaths.

"I'm–" Vision's words cut off as he arched in pain. Wanda could feel the mind stone fluttering. She could feel something else from the gem as well, something similar to it but more of.

Vision panted through the pain, looking around the forest that concealed them. He looked to Steve then Wanda, eyes wide. "He's here."

* * *

**I know it was short but that kinda helps when I write. I don't need as much description as you guys have all seen the movie. Also I took some liberties with Wanda's power. The bit about cartoons is because I modified when she was doing with her scarlet to somewhat match Katara's water bending from Avatar the Last Airbender. After this will get a bit complicated. Let me know what you guys think. Peace out. -Mez**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we go. Underlined and italics are Sokovian spoken mentally. Also this < > is I guess Sully? **

* * *

Reaching the trees Bucky saw that both Wilson and Colonel Rhodes were already there along with Banner. Noise behind him let him know the others had arrived as well. He knew they were there but he didn't really acknowledge them, not yet. He turned to Wanda who was standing next to the downed Vision, positioning herself as the last line of defense but also the contingency plan.

He walked over, examining the slight scrape and bruise on her forehead. While he wanted to fuss over her he knew she wouldn't stand for it. She was a fighter, like him, injuries were to be expected. After this was over he'd get her to the doctors to be looked over properly. Other than her forehead and being covered in monster blood she seemed uninjured.

 _"That's a nice goose egg you got there."_ He thought once reaching her.

She reached a hand up to gently prod at it.  _"Not as nice as yourself though."_

He knew he looked pretty roughed up. He'd gotten blood all over himself when he'd stabbed the alien that had tackled him and that his face and hair were covered in blood and dirt but any other small injures were well on their way to being healed. He touched the top of his head.  _"My hair still looks good though, right?"_

He could see Wanda fighting back a smile and it made him give a small one of his own. But then he turned serious, watching her for any lies.  _"But you're okay? Other than your head?"_

She nodded.  _"Some aches and probably bruises but nothing major. I'm okay. And you?"_

He looked down at himself.  _" Same but everything's already healing up. Should be good as new in an hour or so."_ He glanced over at Steve.  _"I'm gonna check with fearless leader. You okay here?"_  She knew what he was asking.

She flexed out her hands, face grim.  _"Yeah. I'm good."_

He nodded at her and walked over to Steve, ignoring the looks shared by Natasha, Wilson, and Colonel Rhodes. Banner didn't seem to care about his exchange with the Sokovian and T'Challa and Okoye already knew everything.

"So what's the plan?"

Steve pointed at the large iron man suit. "Banner is our first line, then me and T'Challa. Next will be Sam and Rhodey, then Buck. Natasha and Okoye will be our forth line, then Thor's friend Groot. Wanda will be our last line, she'll also destroy the stone if need be. Everyone got it?"

Before there was any confirmations, from above the leaves that had gently been falling since Bucky had arrived now fell earnestly, the wind also picking up. Eying the phenomenon, he switched out his magazine for a fresh one, the hairs at the back of his neck rising.

He heard Natasha mutter something but he ignored it, getting tense as the wind picked up even more. And then a few hundred feet off, dark billowing smoke came into being. Everyone turned to watch as the mass grew, electric blue bits of lighting mixed in the gaseous form. And then someone stepped out of it.

He was large, just as large as Banner's suit, with skin a purple color and covered in gold and possibly leather. Bucky zeroed in on the metal glove encasing the alien's left hand, multiple gems glinting in the sunlight.

"Cap, that's him."

Banner's confirmation sent a shiver up Bucky's spine, gripping his gun tighter. Steve lifted one of his wrist shields, the metal point springing out as he walked forward, picking up speed. "Eyes up, stay sharp."

Bucky lifted the gun, holding it steady as one by one the others ran forward, only to be swatted aside. Watching Rhodes be crumbled and tossed away prompted Bucky and he ran forward, firing at Thanos. With a flexing of the glove Bucky saw a flash of purple before a force crashed into him, something he had never felt before pressing on all sides of his body, and he was air born.

It only lasted a second and then he slammed into the ground, his insides feeling like they'd been crushed. Near by he could hear Okoye's own war cry before it was cut off, the ground shaking underneath him as columns of rock sprouted from the dirt. He tried sitting up but pain radiated throughout his body and he fell back down. The tree, Groot, yelled and Bucky knew he had to get up. He had to. Groot was right before Wanda. Using his false arm he propped himself up high enough to see Wanda with her scarlet, channeling it at Vision's face. She was trying to destroy the stone.

A flash of movement and Steve was running by, sliding in front and attacking Thanos. He would by some time. Finally Bucky was up but he could see Natasha struggling to get free. Quickly he ran over, smashing his fists into the rock formations.

Steve's yelling got his attention and he looked over, seeing his friend holding back the golden glove with his bare hands. Until Thanos pulled back and punched him across the face, dropping his limp form to the ground. Leaving only Wanda.

"Shit." Bucky rained down a few more hits to the formations, two columns cracking and he quickly pried them apart. Another glanced showed Wanda with one arm held out, focusing her red energy into the stone while her other was blasting Thanos, keeping him at bay.

Natasha started to wriggle out and she jerked her head at him. "Go Barnes."

Not needing any more prompting he ran forward, picking up his gun as he went. Before he could even lift the weapon a huge bright yellow blast erupted, throwing him off his feet and back to the ground.

His ears were ringing but his healing factor was clearing it up fast and he sat back up. The purple tyrant was still standing but Wanda was lying on the ground and Vision was no where to be seen. She'd done it.

Silently getting to his feet he edged closer, his blood boiling and near growling at Thanos petting Wanda's hair. The humanoid kept walking and Bucky crept closer, keeping himself at the creature's six, his goal to reach her side. She happened to glance up at him and her eyes widened.  _"James…"_

Movement from the purple colored alien captured his attention and Wanda turned to look as well. Bucky couldn't see what was going on from his angle but Thanos had his left arm up and he could see a faint green glow. All around everything seemed in slow motion, debris drifting through the air, pulling inward. Another bright yellow flash shook the trees and silence reigned.

Until Wanda tried standing up. "No!"

She only managed to get up into a crouch before Thanos backhanded the Sokovian and Bucky moved to catch her, the pair of them slamming into the ground.

He laid her gently on the forest floor, looking over the bruise on her cheek that was rapidly changing color and growing in size.  _"Wanda, Wanda you okay?"_

Her eyes were wide as she tried sitting up.  _"Vision. He brought him back."_

Bucky turned around and sure enough Thanos had the android, whole and alive, by the throat and swiftly plucked the gem from his forehead. Next to him Wanda gasped and Bucky watched wide-eyed as Vision lost all color, turning gray and limp.

A careless toss sent the body away and Bucky immediately lifted Wanda in his arms, cradling her against his chest and carefully stepping back, watching as Thanos placed the mind stone in the last slot. He had them. He had all the stones. The glove lit up, the colors moving throughout the tyrant's body.

Movement in the air had Bucky gripping Wanda tightly and ducking off to the side as lighting struck, hitting Thanos and pushing the alien further into the grove, a deep trench showing the power of Thor's strike.

Wanda clung to him as they watched Thanos stand and thrust out the completed gauntlet, a concentrated rainbow of light shooting out into the sky only to be met and beaten by the large spinning axe.

A boom and burst of light later Bucky's breath hitched. Thor's weapon was embedded into Thanos' chest. The owner of the axe landed, face grim as he stepped up to the kneeling purple humanoid.

"I told you. You die for that." Bucky watched as the Asgardian pressed at his weapon, sinking the blade in deeper. The super soldier had a flash of satisfaction when hearing Thanos gasp in pain.

Bucky strained as much as he could with his enhanced hearing, catching the wounded tyrant's pained words. "You shoulda…you…you should've gone for the head."

Thor yelled as Thanos lifted his metal glove and snapped his fingers.

The light was too bright, burning his pupils. He could feel Wanda touching at her face, no doubt also in pain.

"What'd you do?"

Bucky's eyes healed quickly, fast enough to catch the sight of Thanos and Thor both gaping at the destroyed, blackened metal gauntlet.

"What'd you do!?"

With a flex of the glove Thanos vanished in a show of billowing gray smoke, the large axe giving off a metallic ring as it landed on the ground.

Bucky placed Wanda on her feet and the pair drew closer to where Thor stood but also where Thanos had disappeared from. Footsteps from a few feet away announced Steve's entrance, his friend holding his side.

"Where'd he go?" Steve glanced at Bucky and Wanda before looking this way and that, turning to the Asgardian. "Thor? Where'd he go?"

"Cap."

Bucky turned to see Wilson walking toward them, except the airman was looking at his hand as it seemed to disintegrate. The winged man fell forward as his legs disappeared but completely vanished before he hit the ground, leaving only flakes of ash in the wake.

Bucky felt his stomach drop and he pulled Wanda to him, clutching her tightly to his chest as his friend walked forward, kneeling down to touch the ground. A few feet deeper into the trees he could hear Okoye calling out for T'Challa, his enhanced hearing catching the feeble words of Groot and Rocket's repeated denial as the living tree no doubt floated away.

"James…"

He was nearly trembling, eyes getting glossy as he looked down at Wanda who was staring at her legs. Her rapidly dissolving legs.

"No.." He weakly protested, holding her closer.

She stared back at him, her face frowning as a few tears escaped. She surged forward, giving him a swift kiss. "I love you James."

"No. No." He could hear his own voice cracking, feeling her weight against him get lighter and lighter. "Please God, no..."

"I love you. Take care of…"

And just like that she was gone, his arms void of the woman he loved. "No. No. God, no."

He couldn't get enough air. His heart was racing too fast.

"Buck."

His hands were trembling. There was pain in his chest and he was getting light headed.

_< "Barnes.">_

Sully. That was Sully. But he couldn't think about that his alter. He was too dizzy, he wanted to throw up.

"Bucky."

He felt hands on him, at least he thought it was hands. He couldn't feel anything at the moment.

_"James…"_

"Oh God. Oh God." His hands went up to his hair, gripping it, trying to pull himself from this nightmare.

_"I love you James."_

"Wanda…No…No…"

"Bucky you need to breathe. Bucky!"

"No!" He shoved someone, he wasn't sure who. He just needed space.

_"I love you. Take care of…"_

He almost got whiplash, gasping in a breath as everything around him sharpened with startling clarity. He was on the ground, kneeling, the others surrounding him. Watching him with concern.

"Oh God." He repeated, eyes seeking out Okoye. Seeing her own widen in realization. "Oh God."

He lurched to his feet and burst pass Banner, trusting his inner compass as he ran, ignoring the calls behind him.

No. No. Please God no. He ran away from the battlefield, pushing himself in the right direction. He needed…he needed. His blood pounded in his ears, breath hitching with dread.

No. Please not this. Please.

Scenery went by as he pushed himself as far as he could, as fast as he'd ever gone. He could feel Sully help, pushing him to go faster. He needed. He just  **needed**.

All to soon his kimoyo beads vibrated, letting him know he had just passed through the barrier that surrounded his land. Where his family lived.

He paused at the top of the hill, the same one T'Challa and Okoye had used earlier that day, and looked down.

The goat pen was empty except for one kid, bleating panicky as it paced. The flock of twelve hens and one rooster was no more, only three hens fluttering about. And Wanda's garden, the one she was so proud of and the one his children played in, was gone, shriveled away with only a few stalks of corn, a squash plant, and two spider plants left behind amongst the black ash.

Oh God.

He ran down the hill, heading left toward the round house he shared with Wanda and their kids. The same one they had left them in to be guarded by their uncle.

**"PIETRO!"**

In a twinkle of an eye, the lanky Sokovian made his appearance, alarm and horror on his face. His tear stained face. "J-James."

Bucky felt his soul leave. He pushed past his children's uncle, charging for his home. Ignoring Pietro's calls.

His house was quiet, an unnatural silence that rose the hairs on the back of his neck. He faltered at the doorway but steeled himself, his hands trembling as he stepped forward to where his children slept. Where Wanda and himself had left them that morning.

Using one vibranium finger, he gently pushed aside the curtain.

And 'James Buchanan Barnes' was no more.

* * *

**Yeah. I did that. Kinda made myself cry a bit when I was writing the ending for this. Should be one more to go. Let me know what you guys think. Peace out. -Mez**


	6. Chapter 6

**So yeah. I did that. But don't fret. I have a confession to make. What was last chapter, chapter five, is in actuality an alternate ending. This here is the real ending, before I decided to dabble into the Endgame-verse. Basically there'll be two more fics that are both sequels (triquels?) to this fic. More information at the author's note at the bottom. Read on.**

* * *

"Wanda it's time."

She glanced back at Vision before turning to see Sam get tossed aside and Rhodey take flight, unleashing his arsenal on Thanos. She had an idea, one thing that could possibly help but it wasn't a guarantee and it was a huge risk.

"Wanda, you must."

The young mother gritted her teeth at Vision's words. She knew what the android was implying and while she didn't want to, she knew she had too.

A quick look showed Rhodey getting crumpled and tossed aside, James taking his place and her heart leapt up into her throat. Her eyes were teary as she turned her back to the fight, flinching when hearing the cut off shout that belonged to her children's father, and she raised glowing red hands.

"I'm so sorry Viz."

She pushed and poured as much as she could, making the output steady and focused on the stone that cried out its betrayal to her. But she didn't stop, she had to see this to the end. She couldn't let Thanos win. Not with James and their children, her whole purpose for being, on the line.

Groot yelled angrily behind her and she pushed more, feeling the stone cracking, getting closer to being destroyed completely. Feeling the dark presence behind her Wanda gritted her teeth and pulled one arm away to blast a stream at Thanos, her scarlet fighting and pushing him back as the alien tried to use his glove to break through the energy barrier.

Almost. Almost. She could feel the gem cracking more and more. She brought up images of her children, playing and laughing as they chased each other around the garden. Thought of the nights when she had laid her head on James' chest, able to watch him sleep peacefully without a nightmare in sight, his arms cradling her to him.

With those visuals Wanda let out a forceful shout and the extra energy poured into the stone, only giving her a second to gasp before the blast sent her flying back.

Her back and head throbbed from the landing, her ears ringing painfully. She couldn't quite see, her eyes burning slightly from the bright explosion. Slowly she propped herself up, looking at the scorched area on the ground. That was where Vision had been kneeling. She'd just killed a friend of hers. She glanced down at her hands. She'd killed a friend with her bare hands.

A tear fell, the ringing clearing up just in time to hear leaves and twigs breaking next to her. Wanda felt another tear fall as she looked up, Thanos looming over her. She wanted to throw up from the expression on his face.

"I understand, my child. Better than anyone."

Her bloodied hands formed into fists and her lips curled into a snarl, her accent heavy with emotion. "You. Could. Never."

She felt his hand pet at her hair, as if trying to comfort her, and she shivered with disgust, her stomach rolling with the thought of being touched by this…thing.

He moved away, closer to where Vision had been. A flash of movement showed James lightly making his way over to her, keeping himself directly at Thanos' back. She perked up, eyes growing wide.  _"James…"_

"Today, I lost more than you can know." The purple alien continued. "But now is no time to mourn. Now…is no time at all."

James cut his eyes to Thanos and Wanda looked back to see what the beast was doing. The gold gauntlet was lit up with green ruins and the young mother watched as the air vibrated and debris came into being, moving slowly and toward the center of the clearing where Vision had been.

Her eyes widened. Oh God. He was using the time stone, reversing the last few seconds. To bring Vision back. To bring the time stone back.

Wanda couldn't hold back anymore. She had only one shot to do this and while she had promised herself she'd never do this again, she could make this exception. Hands trembling with nerves, her scarlet shimmered around her hands and with a gentle flick it floated out into open air, vaporous and slithering toward Thanos.

She felt James come up behind her but she had to concentrate, one wrong move and he could end them both. Her hands twitched as she maneuvered the smoke closer. Almost. Almost there.

With a bright flash and shuddering of leaves Vision was complete, kneeling before Thanos, almost as an offering.

"No." Wanda bit out, finally in range and striking, gasping when the large alien spun to her and James, glove glowing threateningly.

She froze, afraid to breathe.

"Wanda?"

James tried speaking to her but she couldn't look away. Not at this moment. She watched as Thanos dropped his arm, his face slack and eyes a glowing red. She fed more scarlet, keeping him compliant.

"I…" She licked her lips, slowly rising to her feet, hands twitching. "I need Rhodey. Now."

"What?"

"Wanda?" Steve was here, panting and at their side. "What's–what's going on?"

She chanced a glance at him. "I have him trapped in his mind. With his fears."

Grim understanding crossed Steve's face and he nodded at her. "You okay?"

She shook her head, hands twitching as she kept feeding the scarlet. "I need Rhodey. Thanos is very strong and someone has already manipulated him. He's fighting back. I need Rhodey so he can cut off his arm."

"Colonel Rhodes!" James wasted no time, yelling off into the distance. She knew the others were getting closer but she couldn't look away, sending another blast of scarlet into Thanos' mind, his eyes shining red every time.

Wanda almost lost it when a crack of lighting boomed and Thor landed somewhere to her left, body and axe burning with power.

"Wait, Thor!"

James stood at her side like a shield and from the corner of her eye she watched as the Asgardian stalked forward, Steve and Banner trying to placate him.

There was too much going on, she needed to focus. She sent another burst at the alien. "James, please hurry."

"Colonel Rhodes! Move it!"

"He must feel pain. The same pain I felt!"

"Wanda's got him for now but we can't waste time on revenge Thor."

"Wanda! I'm on my way."

"I don't care! He killed my family!"

"Wanda?" This was from Okoye, her voice calm amongst the arguing. "He is completely under your control? Defenseless?"

She sent another burst of wispy scarlet, this one more powerful than the others. He was fighting back. "Yes. For now. But I need Rhode–"

The abrupt cut off was painful and Wanda let out a yelp, her eyes slamming shut against the pain in her mind. She felt arms immediately wrap around her waist in a protective gesture and she held onto James as she tried to center herself. Amazingly, it was dead silent.

Panting from the continuous energy output, Wanda slowly opened her eyes and looked up. Another gasp fell from her lips and she held onto James tighter.

Thanos was standing, free from her influence, but he wobbled at bit, unsteady. It was all morbidly enchanting to Wanda as she watched the giant beast slowly look up himself, his left eye focusing on the vibranium spear that was embedded into his other eye and, consequentially, his entire head where it had no doubt pierced his brain.

Thanos tried lifting his gauntlet and Wanda summoned her scarlet but she didn't need to act as his arm went limp and he crashed to his knees, toppling over on his side with a loud thump. No one breathed and Wanda slowly looked around to see everyone's reactions but they were all turned in one direction. She followed their eyes and found Okoye standing tall, her face grim with a hint of triumph. The General finally noticed everyone's stares, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" She sneered. "You were all wasting time arguing."

Wanda glanced behind her shoulder at James, sharing a smirk. Rocket and Groot stepped forward, eyes trained on Thanos' body before they both looked up at everyone.

Rocket spoke for the pair. "That it? We…we won?"

Steve turned to James and herself before glancing to the others gathered. He nodded, letting out a sigh and his lips slowly curled into a relieved smile. "Yeah. I...I think we did."

All around smiles replaced grim expressions and Wanda leaned back against James, turning to Rhodey. "We should probably cut off his hand anyway. Just in case."

The other man nodded at her, stepping forward to do the deed. "Good idea."

It was quiet for a moment.

"So can I get that arm now?"

Rocket's question was random and set off a chain, everyone starting to laugh or chuckle. Wanda turned around in James' hold and reached up to wrap her arms around her neck in a tight hug, smiling and sniffling into his neck.

They had won. She would be going home tonight to her children. They both would.

* * *

**And there you go. A happy ending. In all honesty, this was my original ending, when I first thought of continuing my Mirage series for Infinity War. And then Welcome Wagon started and I wasn't sure if I would retell Endgame from Carol's point of view but then I had a great idea on how to do a continuation with my WinterWitch pair. So what's going to happen is there will be two different fics that will branch off according to both endings. A happily ever after ending(kinda) and an Endgame version. Welcome Wagon will be a part of the Mirage series but it can also be read as a stand alone. I'll hopefully be able to finish that before I watch Endgame this Friday. Also NO SPOILERS! So there you have it. Gravity is complete. Till next time! Peace out. -Mez**


End file.
